


Seas To Sail

by Nightwinging_it



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: After suffering an ambush, Vasco is concerned that De Sardet is not as fine as he claims to be.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Seas To Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for GreedFall, so I hope it's alright!

Vasco felt immense relief as their battered group finally reached the Governor’s Palace. Constantin d’Orsay was waiting inside for their updates on what they’d learned of the malichor. 

They would’ve arrived sooner, but they were viciously ambushed as they approached New Serene. Even now, De Sardet looked exhausted, and Vasco was honestly surprised the man was still on his feet.

Still, he pulled his shoulders back as they entered the palace. Always one to put his duty before himself. Vasco had noticed the way De Sardet had been hunched over, a hand pressed to his side. Vasco would drag De Sardet back to his residence right after this meeting to make sure he hadn’t been seriously injured. 

De Sardet faltered as they approached the stairs to Constantin’s chamber. Vasco frowned. 

“De Sardet?” he said. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” De Sardet said, but his face paled as he started the climb up the stairs. “Just trying to organize my thoughts before we reach Constantin.”

Vasco shared a look with Kurt, who was on De Sardet’s other side. Kurt just shook his head, though. Pressing the matter with a man like De Sardet was a fight they wouldn’t win.

The group took much longer than usual to climb the stairs, and De Sardet leaned heavily on the wall the whole way up. Sweat coated his forehead, and he pulled his hat off and wiped his arm across his face to clear it away. 

“De Sardet-” Kurt started, his voice sharp. 

“Please, Kurt, let’s not keep Constantin waiting any longer,” De Sardet said, striding for the door on unsteady feet.

“He needs rest,” Kurt grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Yea? You want to be the one to go tell him that?” Vasco said.

“My breath is precious and I’d rather not waste it,” Kurt said, and followed after De Sardet.

Vasco went with them through the doors to Constantin. Constantin himself didn’t look too great, but his face brightened at the sight of his cousin. But then he took a better look at De Sardet, and his brow furrowed.

“Cousin, are you well?” he asked.

“It has been a long journey, that’s all,” De Sardet said. He was trying to stand up straight to look presentable, but he seemed unable to fully do so. 

Vasco worried his bottom lip. He didn’t like how pale De Sardet was. He didn’t like the way De Sardet seemed to struggle to focus on Constantin. 

“We have spoken to our allies and gathered what information we could on the malichor,” De Sardet started, his words a little jumbled. 

Constantin’s frown deepened. “Are you sure you are well, cousin?” 

De Sardet tugged at his coat a little as more sweat gathered on his forehead. He gave a shaky nod. 

“Exhaustion is all,” he mumbled, and swayed dangerously. He caught himself before Vasco or Kurt could lunge forward. “Apologies. I just- I-”

Before anyone could move towards him, De Sardet had collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Cousin!” Constantin said in alarm, springing from his seat. 

Kurt and Vasco dropped to their knees beside their fallen friend. Vasco felt his stomach twist with dread as he reached for De Sardet’s coat. He’d been keeping it pulled closed over himself since the fight. Vasco hadn’t even thought it strange until now. 

But sure enough, as he peeled back the coat, his breath caught in his throat. 

Blood coated De Sardet’s shredded shirt, coming from a wound in his side. He must’ve been stabbed during their fight. 

“Get a doctor!” Kurt snapped at the nearest guard. “Vasco. Vasco!”Vasco shook himself. “We should give him an antidote, just in case poison was involved.” 

He shifted, carefully pulling De Sardet’s head onto his lap. He smoothed De Sardet’s hair away from his forehead with gentle fingers as Kurt dug out an antidote. 

He carefully tipped it into De Sardet’s mouth until it was gone. De Sardet coughed a little, but he didn’t spit out the antidote. 

His breathing had gone ragged and shallow. Kurt tore off a strip of his shirt and pressed it to De Sardet’s wound to slow the blood loss. 

“Kurt?” Constantin said, his voice alight with worry. 

Kurt grit his teeth. “We were ambushed on our way back. He didn’t tell us he had been injured. The fight was so chaotic; we all lost track of each other.” 

De Sardet had hung back from the other two, favoring his magic attacks. It would’ve been easy for one of their attackers to sneak up on him and stab him without the other two noticing. De Sardet’s eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused. Vasco put a hand on his chest to keep him from trying to get up. 

“You’re alright,” Vasco said, his voice gentle. “They’re fetching you a doctor now.”

De Sardet groped blindly at his side, but Kurt pushed his hands away. “Don’t touch the wound, De Sardet. Just stay still.” 

De Sardet’s breathing grew faster with panic as his eyes darted about. Vasco shifted his hand from De Sardet’s chest to his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Hey,” he said, putting his other hand on De Sardet’s cheek. “Hey, De Sardet, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” 

De Sardet’s eyes fell to Vasco’s face and lingered there. He reached with one of his hands to touch the one Vasco had on his shoulder. 

“Next time you get stabbed, maybe try mentioning it,” Vasco said, forcing a teasing smile. He didn’t want De Sardet to know how worried he really was. That wound looked bad. “I know you’re quite charming, but even you can’t talk the blood back into your body.” 

He could feel Kurt’s eyes on him as he spoke, but his words seemed to be offering some comfort to De Sardet. They’d kept their relationship private between them, but they’d known the others would catch on eventually. If Kurt discovered it because Vasco was keeping De Sardet from panicking anymore, then so be it. 

The doors burst open as a guard hurried in with a doctor at his heels. Vasco kept his hold on De Sardet as the doctor knelt beside Kurt to inspect the wound. 

“Will he be alright?” Constantin demanded. 

“Constantin, let the doctor do his job,” Kurt said. 

Vasco didn’t move from his position. De Sardet jerked away from the doctor in pain as the doctor tried to examine his wound. Vasco held him steady. 

“Eyes on me,” Vasco said, squeezing his shoulder again. De Sardet jerked again, letting out a pained, choking noise this time as the doctor prodded at his wound. Vasco bit back his protests. Instead, he dipped his head low so the others wouldn’t overhear him. “Stay strong, my Tempest. We have many more seas to sail together. Don’t leave me now.” 

De Sardet curled his fingers around Vasco’s hand.

Constantin was pacing back and forth anxiously, looking anguished that he couldn’t aid his cousin. Kurt watched stony-faced as the doctor tended to De Sardet. 

The doctor finally picked his head up. “I’d like to move him somewhere where I can clean and dress his wound properly.” 

“The guest rooms,” Constantin said. “Any of them. And any supplies you require is yours upon request.” 

“Very well. You two, carry him,” the doctor commanded, keeping a cloth pressed to the wound. 

Kurt stepped forward again and got ahold of De Sardet’s legs. Vasco took hold of his chest, trying to carefully lift De Sardet in a way that wouldn’t hurt him.

They failed in that, as De Sardet cried out weakly as they shifted him. He pressed his head against Vasco’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. He turned his head against Vasco’s neck, and Vasco tilted his head to offer what little comfort he could, his chin lightly pressing against De Sardet’s cheek. 

“Swiftly but carefully,” the doctor ordered, heading for the doors. “He was poisoned, but an antidote appears to have flushed most of it from his system. Still, I want to be thorough.” 

They followed along with the doctor, who kept pressure on the wound. De Sardet was gasping against Vasco’s neck, gripping fistfuls of his own coat until his knuckles were white. 

Vasco was unsurprised when De Sardet lost consciousness again, but his heart still sank in fear.

***

Vasco leaned forward as De Sardet stirred. He cracked his eyes open slowly, touching his side and wincing. Vasco grabbed his wrist and guided his hand away from the wound. 

“Vasco?” De Sardet said weakly. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living,” Vasco said, infinitely relieved that De Sardet was awake. “You’ve been sleeping for over a day.” 

De Sardet pressed a hand to his forehead. He shifted and winced in pain. 

“How bad was it?” he asked, dropping his hand from his forehead.

“A deep wound, and poisoned. A few health potions kept you steady through the night,” Vasco said. “The poison is cleared from your system, and the doctor expects you’ll be able to travel again by the end of the week, though not without discomfort.” 

De Sardet’s eyes widened. “Constantin. I collapsed in front of him, didn’t I? I must’ve worried him horribly.”

“You worried all of us horribly,” Vasco said, his voice coming out sharper than he’d intended. At De Sardet’s surprised look, he took a deep breath. “De Sardet, you should’ve told us you were that injured.”

“We had a mission,” he said, but there was defeat in his voice. “I was wrong to hide it from you and Kurt. I apologize, Vasco. I took my last health potion and had hoped it would be enough to keep me going until after we’d delivered the information to Constantin.” 

Vasco reached out, gently placing his hand over De Sardet’s. “And I thought the Nauts could be frustratingly stubborn.” 

De Sardet turned his hand over so their fingers could slide together, a small smile on his face. “Clearly you haven’t met many diplomats.” 

The door opened and De Sardet started to pull his hand away. Vasco tightened his grip.

“Kurt knows,” he said softly. 

“It’s hard not to after that,” Kurt said, entering the room and shutting the door. “Green blood, good to see you up. I’ll be kind enough to let you heal before I stab you myself.” 

“Kind indeed,” De Sardet said warily. 

“Your cousin has been frantic with worry,” Kurt said, taking the empty seat next to Vasco. “I’ll inform him you’re up and talking. But first, I’d like to know what the hell you were thinking?” 

“I suppose I wasn’t,” De Sardet said. “In my defense, I was poisoned. Perhaps it muddled my judgment.” 

Kurt snorted. “Don’t give me that, you royal pain in the ass.”

“I’ve apologized to Vasco, but I’ll apologize to you too. I am sorry, Kurt. I didn’t realize how bad the wound was until we’d arrived, and by that point, I had hoped I could tell Constantin what we’d learned before seeking treatment,” De Sardet said. 

“Try pulling that again, De Sardet,” Kurt said, but there wasn’t much malice behind his words. He stood and headed for the door. “I’ll inform Constantin that you’re doing better. Oh, and Vasco?”

Vasco tried to look calm as he met Kurt’s eyes. He knew Kurt was protective of De Sardet, try as he might to hide it. 

“Good luck with that one, and may your patience for him exceed mine,” Kurt said. He smirked a little at De Sardet’s scowl before leaving the room.

Before De Sardet could complain, Vasco leant down and kissed him. De Sardet reacted to the kiss, putting a hand on Vasco’s neck to pull him closer. 

Vasco forced himself to pull away before De Sardet got worked up and pulled at his wound. He reached out, placing his hand on De Sardet’s chest. He could feel the man’s steady heartbeat beneath his palm. 

“Try to stay alive, Tempest,” he said. 

“Life has some promising temptations keeping me around,” De Sardet said, laying his hand over Vasco’s. 

Vasco didn’t vocalize how terrified he’d been when he saw De Sardet go down. He didn’t tell him how the world seemed to yank itself from under his feet when he laid De Sardet on the bed for the doctor to tend to him, and he didn’t so much as stir. 

Instead, he just sat there locked in that small intimacy with a man who had come to mean so much to him. There would still be a world without De Sardet, but it wouldn’t be a complete one, and certainly not one Vasco would want to live in. 

He bent down and kissed De Sardet’s hand, feeling that steady heartbeat thrumming against his palm. De Sardet watched him with bright eyes, tired but lively. 

“Promise me something,” Vasco said. De Sardet tilted his head curiously. Vasco squeezed his hand. “Promise me we will set sail together again.”

De Sardet nodded. “I promise, Vasco.”

It was a promise of safety, of survival. Vasco had no idea what dangers lurked, but it was a promise that they would defeat them and sail together again one day. 

It was a promise they’d both fight to honor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few ideas for more one-shots, so let me know what you thought of this so I know what to improve on please! Also, I've seen some fics where writers name their De Sardet, and I'm just curious if that's something readers prefer, or if you prefer them just being referred to as De Sardet?


End file.
